


where you are, i will be

by stonestars



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's soft times in the Dolorov Tribe folks, yasha's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonestars/pseuds/stonestars
Summary: Yasha and Zuala talk about running away together.





	where you are, i will be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for these two you have no idea-- the title's from Compass by Zella Day. You can find me on tumblr at nottsbuttons!

“We could run away, you know.” 

 

“We’d… it’s dangerous out there, my love,” Yasha says, without looking up from the blade she’s sharpening.

 

“Yeah. So? We could do it!” Zuala rolls over in the tall grass, looking up at the cloudy sky. The sounds of the rest of their tribe are muffled by the winds; in this moment, the world is just Yasha, Zuala, and the pile of blades they’d volunteered to sharpen and clean.

 

Yasha takes a breath, considering arguing. She gives in. “How would we do it?”

 

She watches fondly as Zuala lifts her arms into the air, reaching towards the stars. “We could just walk off, easy. They wouldn’t stop us, no one’s watching right now. We’d just get up and walk and by the time they realized we were gone we’d be so far away they’d never find us. I can cover our tracks, you know.”

 

“And for food?” The blade in Yasha’s lap glints as she runs her finger over it to inspect her work.

 

“We’d do what we do when we go out hunting! I’d track something down and then you’d poof out your wings--” her arms fall back to the ground above her head, splayed out like wings “--and carry me up, and then I’d drop down on its head and we’d have dinner.”

 

Yasha can’t help the small smile forming at the corners of her mouth. “We do make a good team.” She thinks for a second. “What would we do when night fell? The watches would be long.”

 

Zuala shakes her head. “Finding shelter for two isn’t that hard-- we could even build a home somewhere, somewhere safer than where the Tribe wanders.”

 

“A home?” Yasha’s voice catches in her throat. She sets the blade aside, scooting across the ground so that she’s next to Zuala. “It does sound lovely, my dear, but would it be safe?”

 

Zuala thinks for a moment. “If a house on the ground wouldn’t be safe, we could go to the Vermaloc then, the Wildwood. We could build a house up in the trees, away from anyone who could touch us.”

 

Yasha fondly brushes Zuala’s hair behind her ear. “Sit up, let me fix these lose braids,” she says, smiling as Zuala obliges. They settle into the familiar position as Yasha begins to undo the braids in Zuala’s hair. “A house in the trees-- is that a real thing?” 

 

Zuala nods, wincing a bit when that pulls at the strands of hair Yasha’s holding. “My brother told me about them.”

 

“And because your brother told you, it has to be true,” Yasha says in amusement.  

 

This earns her a chuckle. “You have a point there, Shasha. How about… if they don’t exist, we’ll invent them. How about that?”

 

Yasha smiles. “I’d like that,” she says. She finishes undoing the braids and starts combing the knots out with her fingers. “What would we put in this house?”

 

“Hmmm. A bed, of course…”

 

“No more bedrolls and furs,” Yasha adds.

 

“No, no more of those. A proper bed, with proper blankets and pillows and everything. And… I’d have a garden somewhere--”

 

“In the trees?”

 

“I’d make it work!” 

 

“You would.” Yasha smiles, scooting around and shifting her position to start braiding. “Let me know if I hurt you.”

 

“You never do,” Zuala replies, straightening a little so Yasha can get a better angle. “Where was I…”

 

“Garden in the trees,” Yasha supplies.

 

“Right! What else would we have…?”

 

“A balcony,” Yasha says. “A big one, where we can put out blankets and watch the moon and the sky and the sun rise and set. Maybe that’s where your garden would be.”

 

Zuala hums appreciatively, her eyes slipping closed. “We’d have a big window in our bedroom too, to watch it all from our bed. One that opens and shuts so we can even watch storms.”

 

“We would have to remember to close it. The bed would get wet.”

 

“Well, if it did, we’d just sleep outside.”

 

“In the rain?” Yasha asks.

 

“Oh, good point…” Zuala taps her chin with a finger thoughtfully. “We could make a blanket pile on the floor and sleep there.”

 

“Or you could also remember to close the window,” Yasha offers.

 

“Are you calling me forgetful?!” Zuala bats a hand back in Yasha’s direction but misses where she was aiming, fingers barely grazing Yasha’s shoulder. 

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

Zuala huffs. “Now we have to do it so I can prove you wrong.”

 

Yasha laughs. “I will look forward to it.”

 

There’s a pause. “Then you’d really do it?” Zuala asks.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Run away with me.”

 

Yasha finishes the largest, and the last, of Zuala’s braids, carefully letting it fall against Zuala’s back. “If you asked me to,” she says.

 

“And settle down?”

 

“If you asked me to,” Yasha repeats. She wraps her arms around Zuala’s shoulders from behind, laying her forehead against the back of Zuala’s head. “Without hesitation, my angel, if you were to say the word.”

 

There’s a beat of silence. “Who are you calling an angel,” Zuala says after a moment, batting at Yasha’s shoulder. She doesn’t miss this time. “You’re the one with wings.”

 

Yasha knows Zuala well enough to hear the tears in her voice; she also knows her well enough not to call attention to it. She tightens her arms around Zuala. “I love you,” she says softly. “More than every star in the sky.”

 

“Yasha--”

 

“More than every drop of rain in every storm, every blade of grass in these moors.”

 

Zuala sinks back into Yasha’s arms. “Yasha…” she mumbles again.

 

Yasha plants a lingering kiss on the top of Zuala’s head. “My love, my heart is yours. I don’t care where I am if it is with you. I would wander forever or settle down; I don’t care. If it’s with you, I don’t care.”

 

“Okay,” Zuala says. She lifts her hand to rest over Yasha’s where they’re wrapped around her, squeezing Yasha’s hands tightly. “I love you too, so much. You know that, right?”

 

Yasha smiles. “I’ve seen it. I know.”

 

Zuala pats Yasha’s hands. “Good,” she says. “Don’t you dare forget it.” She turns, breaking out of Yasha’s grasp. “Now, I don’t think those swords are going to sharpen themselves.”

 

“You say, as if you’re doing the sharpening,” Yasha replies with a laugh.

 

“Hey! I’ve been helping!”

 

“Yes, you have,” Yasha says fondly, giving Zuala a kiss on the cheek before picking up her whetstone again, reaching for a blade to sharpen.   
  
  



End file.
